<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling of the Shore by CaffeinatedCrisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921551">Calling of the Shore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedCrisis/pseuds/CaffeinatedCrisis'>CaffeinatedCrisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Platonic Relationships, Selkie Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Selkies, and only for a chapter or so its mostly fluff, generous interpretation of mythology, i just really like selkies and space and needed something soft to cope with lockdown, patton and logan are both astrophysicists, while this is an analogical fic I'm a sucker for writing good friendships, why? because i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedCrisis/pseuds/CaffeinatedCrisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan fell in love with the evening sky, the stories behind the stars and the ocean at night. Often he sits on the shore to watch the evening sky but when he makes a mistake and falls into the frothing waves, a kind-hearted stranger saves his life...a kind-hearted stranger who was also miraculously out on the beach at 2am. Logan's life starts to get really weird.<br/>--------<br/>An AU where Virgil is a selkie and Logan is an unwitting astrophysicist living on the coast - antics ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just the night in your veins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Looking for astrophysicist Logan and selkie Virgil with generous interpretation of existing mythology? You've come to the right place. And to my fellow ‘neurodivergent who projects onto Logan’ gang - this one’s for you :)</p><p>Warnings: There's some descriptions of almost drowning and cold water shock</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan often found himself wishing the day away. It wasn’t that he hated his job - that couldn’t be more wrong! He loved his job! Since he had first laid eyes on the blooming tapestry of stars that made up the night sky, he’d fallen in love with them. As a child, he would spend his evenings leaning out the windows and mapping the sky in his mind. Most of his peers found him dull: too pragmatic, blunt and gobby. He had often been told that he had no imagination. That wasn’t true of course. While Logan had always been logically minded and frustrated by blatant fabrications or hyperbole he was by no measure unimaginative. When Logan looked at the sky he saw unexplored planets, unmapped roads between stars and a beauty that even the best wordsmiths could not express. This was how he and Roman had become friends, while the other kids saw an unsociable freak Roman saw someone who just hadn’t been asked the right questions yet. This was unfortunately only after a young Roman had made some mistakes in his treatment of those he didn’t immediately understand but when he finally asked the right question (which happened to be as simple as “What are you reading?”), he revaluated his first estimation of Logan. He watched him light up with a passion that he had recognised in few others than himself. The two became fast friends. Logan hadn’t minded at first that he didn’t have many (any) friends as a child, after all he had his books. He found friends in the centaurs of Mount Pelion, in the ancient hunters and flying pegasi, and of course in the stars. This was to say that Logan had never for a moment hated his job, astrophysics was his life, but his co-workers could be so tiresome. It was eerily reminiscent of his childhood. They assumed that not only was he uninterested in them and their lives but that he couldn’t hear them whispering behind him. It was in times like this that he was envious of Roman’s penchant for eloquence and skill in speech. He knew he had a tendency to get absorbed in his work but he could hear the very obvious ‘What’s his deal then?’s and the ‘bit of a weirdo’ that would be supplied in response. In spite of his co-workers preconceptions he’d signed up for the secret santa they were holding and had immediately regretted it. Now, everyone was gathered around the round table in the breakroom, grinning and laughing in their gaudy flashing Christmas jumpers. Logan shuffled towards them, his pristinely wrapped gift clutched to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, good afternoon,” he offered tentatively. That was too formal, wasn’t it? Oh god, he’d ruined everything already-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there friendo! You made it!” Patton said with a smile so big that Logan thought it must be painful to maintain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton was the friendliest in the office, nobody would disagree there, his demeanour could only be compared to a golden retriever with his endless optimism and cosmic wonder. Logan couldn’t help but harbour some disdain for his colleagues who he had overheard discussing him. Perhaps it was some kind of strange solidarity but the quibbles they traded about him behind his back frustrated him. Even if his endless stream of starry-eyed positivity could become grating after a while, the others gossiped about him an inordinate amount, especially as they seemed to dislike Logan for the opposite reason. Maybe these people just liked to moan. Patton was also Logan’s secret santa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did thank you, I assume I am correct in my assumption that this is where we’re exchanging gifts?” Eye contact. That was a thing he had to do, right? How long was too long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeppers! Oh just put it in the pile! We’ll unwrap them one by one.” Patton said “Oh! Your wrapping is so pretty! I love the little sparkly-bobbly-thing on it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pull bow? Thank you, it’s courtesy of wiki-how and my worn out patience,” Logan joked dryly while placing his gift atop the stack. This was fine, he was uncharacteristically anxious, he just had to push it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, didn’t know you knew how to joke.” Logan didn’t understand what Michael was saying but figured he was definitely missing something. Why wouldn’t he know…ah, sarcasm, he decided to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway! Shall we open our gifts now?!” Patton clapped excitedly in a clear attempt to clear the air a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each in turn took their own gift from the pile, announced and animatedly bestowed to them by Patton, then unwrapped it and made a show of trying to work out who had been the one to put it there. Katie had been given an ugly jumper that she pretended to like, Matt had been given a cringey drinking glass that he guffawed at upon opening, Jo was given a mindfulness journal that she barely concealed her distaste for. Logan thought it was funny at how transparent the others were. They all put on this performance of being best mates but none of them knew each other at all. Logan opened his gift, from Jo if her shifting was to tell him anything, it was hastily wrapped in brown paper and carefully removing the tape revealed a box of chocolates that looked nice enough and Logan knew were currently on sale in the corner store just around from the office. Still a thoughtful gift for someone who knew nothing of him and didn’t like him much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I do love salted caramel, I’ll enjoy these if I get to them before my friend does” he proffered with a polite smile that he hoped looked genuine enough to convey warmth but not to seem so overly-friendly as to overstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no worries, wasn’t sure what to get, figured chocolates were a safe bet for anyone,” Jo shrugged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be correct, thank you.” There were a couple more gifts passed about, some laughter and strained smiles, until Patton picked his gift up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Logan! You got me!” he exclaimed, “Oops! I’m sorry I’m supposed to pretend I don’t know and guess, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite alright Patton, I hope you like it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton tore the galaxy-mottled paper off, discarding it and gasped, “Logan, you shouldn’t have!” He grabbed the delicately painted wooden box out of the remnants of the wrapping, “Logan it's so pretty! The colours are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I commissioned it from a friend of mine, we were talking about the new photos of nebulae the other week and you mentioned that you’d always loved the helix nebula,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s so sweet! Oh my gosh, thank you!” he squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it up,” Logan nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan! You shouldn’t have!” Patton grinned as he opened up the box to find three hot chocolate sachets, some individually wrapped chocolates and a cinnamon scented candle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This cannot be under the budget,” Michael scoffed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the contents of the box are and Roman owed me a favour so he painted the box for free,” Logan shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Roman? As in does theatre, hopeless romantic, dresses like an exaggerated cartoon character Roman? That Roman?” Patton asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Roman Prince?” Logan hummed in query,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! Oh!” Patton’s face glowed with the joy of a child who had just finished a very confusing jigsaw, “You’re the Logan who always wakes him up with the sound of the coffee machine and who pays his half of the rent in exchange for favours so he doesn’t feel bad about you paying it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Logan was a little taken aback, “I suppose so, he told you about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did! He talks glowingly about you! I never put two and two together because the stories he told about you didn’t seem to match!” Patton paused, “Although now I think about it, I doubt there are that many astrophysicist Logans who live in this town,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled, “I suppose not, I’m afraid I struggle to remember the names of all of Roman’s social circles as they are rather large and he has a tendency to tell stories without naming the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! He goes on and on and you have to remind him you weren’t there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the conversation trailed off, their days were finished and everyone wanted to be home as soon as they could. Logan was left with a sense of belonging that he hadn't felt since starting the job, it was certainly nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan headed back home, pushing the door open and locking it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman, I'm back," he yelled, “I got chocolate in the secret santa, you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the promise of sweets Roman appeared almost instantly, his head popping out from the doorframe, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan fished into his bag and tossed the box of chocolates to Roman, “Salted caramel chocolates,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman caught it, “Oof after all that effort you went to and you got chocolates that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged, “They didn’t know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they didn’t,” Roman said, already savouring the chocolate, “They’re pricks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really aren’t that bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are Lo-bot, you just have this really bad habit,” Roman narrowed his eyes “Of letting people walk all over you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, besides Patton liked his gift, you didn’t tell me you knew him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must have! Did I really never-” Roman furrowed his brow, “Huh, guess not, Patton’s pretty chill,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...chill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Vocab word!” Roman snatched a notepad from the side table and started scrawling, “Chill: Relaxed and/or easy to get along with. Sometimes just someone you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged off his laptop bag and hung it on the coat hook, “Thank you Roman, now if you’ll excuse me I need to get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is tonight a beach night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen how clear the sky is? Of course it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you either tomorrow or at like 3am then Lo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3am is still technically tomorrow Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit yeah, see you tomorrow then Lo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan entered his room, pushing the door closed behind him and letting out a sigh. He had enjoyed participating with his colleagues for once but speaking to them was exhausting. He picked out his beach-wear, simple jeans and shirt. He showered, dried his hair and left his work clothes in a meticulously folded pile on the chair. He grabbed his beach-bag off its hook on the back of the door and went to leave. Just as he was about to exactly that he glanced out the window, it looked like it would be cold, he snatched a long grey coat on his way out and slung it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Walking briskly down the beach he was glad for the extra layer, the night-time chill was biting and he would have regretted not bringing it. The shoreline was as beautiful as ever, a little way out from the town it was the area with the least light pollution. Logan traipsed along a rocky outcrop on the shore, perching close enough to the sea were he to uncross his legs he could dangle his feet in the water. Similarly to the stars the ocean had always bought him great comfort, it was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>vast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It stretched out as far as the eye could see and was deeper than anyone could ever imagine. The ocean was just earth's mimicry of space and maybe in another life Logan would have studied it instead. Sat cross-legged on the algae covered rock, Logan pulled out his pocket telescope and a brand new notebook, he'd added his third full book to his collection this year. As was his routine he sat and sketched the stars, finding the constellations so familiar to him and drawing how they appeared that evening. He took in the sea foam and the spray that leapt up at his arms. He even thought he caught a glimpse of a pod of seals, way off the shore and smiled to himself. Coming out at this time was truly remarkable and criminally underappreciated. The world was different at this time. Looking up, the moon looked almost disapproving, Logan laughed at that thought, that would be his brain telling him to get home and go to sleep. He pushed himself up but overestimated the grip of his shoes and underestimated the algae’s dislike for him. He stumbled, trying desperately to regain his balance and somehow propelled himself backwards instead, directly into the surf.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I should live in salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is rescued by a mysterious stranger....who was on the beach as late as him? Weird.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi folks! I forgot I was posting this fic ngl to y'all, anyway Virgils here!! Also warnings - pretty big almost drowning warning and the aftermath of that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was cold. An understatement to say the least but that was all Logan's panic-addled brain would supply. It was cold. Colder than the worst winter he'd ever had the displeasure to live through. The type of cold that sank into your bones and tried to snap them in half like sesame brittle. Which way was up? Logan thrashed about. He knew logically that thrashing was a pointless exercise and was in fact lessening his chances of survival but his body fought him without his consent and flailed his limbs about as if he were a child's rag doll.  His lungs were so tight. It was cold. His heart was somehow simultaneously beating faster than it ever had and not at all. It was cold. He couldn't tell which way was up or down and the water rushed in his ears. He didn't know where he was. It was so cold. He was hanging on to breath that wouldn't last much longer. It was cold. His vision was blurring and static took the place of murky water. It was cold. His lungs hurt. As swathes of darkness crept across his vision he felt his body inhale and his lungs fill with water. Something, seaweed maybe, he thought with some kind of giddy irony, curled around his ankle. His last conscience thought before passing out was 'at least he'd die in one of the places he loved the most'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan snapped his eyes open and he was on the beach. Coughing and sputtering his guts out, viciously ejecting the sea water that had found itself where it was least wanted. He shook violently and heaved a few shaky breaths. For a second all he could think was what a miracle it was that he'd washed up on the shore until he tried to lift himself shuddering to his feet and found himself pulled backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, it's okay, don't move too fast, You nearly died out there idiot," the stranger's snarky tone was almost as shaky as Logan's, his arms enveloping Logan in a warm hug. Warm in both the sentimental and literal sense, Logan was very cold and the stranger's body heat was the only thing stopping him from freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miracle-" Logan uttered through fits of coughs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry didn't quite catch that," the stranger said hushed, even his voice was warm. Did that make sense? Probably not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said," Logan spluttered, high on the feeling of being so close to being so close to being swept out to sea, "You're my miracle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your miracle, huh?" The stranger laughed as Logan hummed quickly in agreement, "S'pose I am, okay gimme a second, you're probably gonna throw up now-" the stranger hoisted Logan up and was indeed correct. Logan vomited an impressive amount of seawater and also his lunch onto the sands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go, get it out of your system," the stranger patted his back, “You’ll be alright,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up at the stranger through bleary eyes, “Thank you.” Logan’s brain stopped for a split second, the stranger was beautiful. Okay, maybe that was just his oxygen-deprived brain talking but anyone could see it. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sea water that trickled in beads down his cheeks and despite the darkness that had Logan squinting to make out his face the stranger’s eyes were settled in a soft gaze towards Logan. He looked ethereal. That was definitely the dregs of adrenaline rolling around in his skull talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what anyone would do,” he felt the stranger shift his weight nervously, “I wasn’t about to let you die out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s chest was still tight and breathing was a chore but the coughing had just about relaxed, “Plenty of people would have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t. Humans are stupid like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughed, as much as his lungs would allow, at the phrasing, “Yeah, they are.” He took a few seconds to remember how to form words again, “What's your name then stranger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger’s muscles tensed for an almost imperceptible second then relaxed again, “Virgil. I’m assuming you’re Logan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I tell you earlier-” Logan blinked, he certainly didn’t remember doing such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well either you’re Logan or you nicked some poor guy’s coat with his work pass in the pocket,” Virgil jerked his head to gesture towards the two grey coats lying on the sand beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah that make’s sense. Yep, I’m Logan, that is me, Logan is I,” Logan was vaguely aware of the inelegance of his words but it made Virgil snicker so he didn’t care in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up out here anyway? What were you doing that ended with you in the waves at this time of night?” Virgil said, concern lining his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh the stars are better out here.” Logan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to sit on the beach at 2am watching the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The...stars?” Virgil sighed, relief audible in his voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, less light pollution and all that, I come out here to draw them. We have a proper telescope obviously but there’s something about the little pocket ones you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I do.” Virgil stared wistfully at the sky, “I don’t really use telescopes, don’t need ‘em, just enjoy looking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that,” Logan wheezed, “Why were you out here anyways? I don’t usually see anyone about,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason as you I suppose,” Virgil said, clearly deliberating on how much to share, “I was taking a...walk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay keep your secrets, miracle man,” Logan sunk into his chest, “You’re warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re hypothermic, come on,” Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan, “So what is it about the stars you love so much that you risk your life on a beach well past midnight then? Or are you just that stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take offence to that statement, what is there not to love about the stars? They burn so bright and form this painting of the universe that even the most talented artist has never really captured in its honest form. It's just so...big, it's endless, infinite, the universe stretches on without us and we are so infinitesimal in the grand scheme of the cosmos. It doesn’t matter where you go or who you are, we all look at the same sky, even if it looks a little different, the constellations we know so well shifted slightly to the left.” Logan was breathless, from equal parts enthusiasm and his struggling lungs, “It’s a constant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you can’t see it, it’s still there,” Virgil offered, breaking his silent wonder, “Kinda like the sea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly like the sea! They are mirrors of each other! Depths and heights we’ll never know or understand and each have life we haven’t discovered yet! Stories we trade when the night gets too dark for us to comfort ourselves with knowledge so we wrap ourselves in stories of things that we can never find! Each constellation has a myth and the ocean is filled with legends from everywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Virgil asked, amused for some reason, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirens and selkies and mermaids and hippocampi! Almost every culture has myths about the sea, from sympathetic humans who drowned and were cursed to live forever in the deep to monstrous things that rear their heads when ice freezes the oceans themselves over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to know an awful lot about them, some kind of weird experiences lead to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing other than have too many books as a kid,” Logan murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound exhausted, unsurprisingly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, don’t wanna go home, don’t want Roman to see me like this and don’t wanna be alone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stay here,” Virgil whispered, running his hand through Logan’s sopping hair, “I don’t mind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it's okay, I don’t have anywhere better to go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So stay there they did, until the two of them dozed off, curled against each other in the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me? Dropping plot hints? Thats a first. I sure do wonder why Virgil is at the beach, who could possibly say? Anyway thank you so much for reading let me know what you think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. There's a science to walking through windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan wakes up on the beach from a totally normal evening to a to a totally normal day where absolutely nothing weird is going to happen...right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again folks! No warnings for today, this is a pretty chill chapter with even more not so so subtle plot hints! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan woke, blinking in weary bewilderment, he had slept on the beach before but it was unusual for it to be so warm in the mornings- Oh. He turned his head and curled into his side was the stranger from the preceding night - what was his name? Virgil, that was it. The stranger was still fast asleep, his breathing slow, and for a second Logan just stayed still, his gaze soft. Did he just leave? Should he wake the stranger? Say goodbye? Logan decided it was better to let him sleep, besides he had to hurry back if he was going to get to work on time. He extricated himself from the stranger’s arms in a successful attempt not to wake him. Logan turned to leave, not wanting to be late, and then remembered the stranger’s other kindness from the previous night. He briskly snatched his coat from besides Virgil’s and hooked it over his shoulders, grateful for the warmth, he started to rush home. Glancing over his shoulder as he went, a strange light of affection filling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan turned the key in the lock to his and Roman’s apartment, pushed the door open and to his surprise saw Roman sat in the living room, his hands writhing. At the sound of the door his head shot towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan! You’re back!” he yelled, voice filled with some blend of terror and giddy relief,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Why would I not be?” Logan asked quizzically, “You know this is not unusual for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh? Yeah it is? You’ve never been late to work in your life Lo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re like half an hour late did you not check your watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Logan had thought he’d had at least twenty minutes, “Watch broke yesterday!” he shouted back as he flew into his room, discarding his coat on his chair and slamming the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan! What happened?!” There was no way the flat below couldn’t hear him, “Lo!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ocean!” Logan replied, hastily getting changed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Roman said, clearly leaning against Logan’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means ocean happened Roman!” Logan said, flinging the door open in a whirlwind as he snatched his work bag that he was very glad he kept separate to his beach bag now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will talk about this later Logan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan fell haphazardly through the office doors flashing a smile at Helen on the front desk and going to pull his pass out of his coat pocket-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coat that was currently hanging over his chair in his room. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he stopped, his brain catching up with his hand that was reaching for a non-existent pocket. Stuttering he looked around and Helen audibly registered his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Logan! Forget your pass?” she tilted her head cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually, I left my coat behind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard! A young man came just a few moments ago asking after you!” Helen nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...he did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Mismatched eyes, kinda pretty, very fancy, was wearing an actual top hat would you believe it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t recall anyone fitting that description, did he leave a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I remember, said he’d drop by, something about his coat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I’m not sure I could say I understand,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen raised her eyebrows, “Oh- Oh I see how it is,” a smirk crept onto her face, “You keep your business to yourself, I’ll buzz you in and let you know when he drops by,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup no questions here! Good on you buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Logan decided he’d leave that question unanswered and graciously accepted the ignorance of his forgotten pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan slumped at his computer, hastily tapping out his login, he was only half an hour late but that was half an hour too late. Logically he knew he had worked enough overtime to be this late every day if he really wanted to but that was just the thing. He didn’t want to be late. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>being late - to anything. If he was meeting someone for coffee, no matter how casual the outing, he would be at least five minutes early if not more. Oftentimes he would just take some work with him and arrive an hour or so before the allotted meeting time and work in the coffee shop rather than in his room. He got more done that way anyway. As much as he loved Roman the extravagant performances that he put on to the shower screen were not conducive to a good working environment. Logan started opening up a few tabs, he vaguely remembered there being some more data being sent through yesterday. Clicking through his emails, the tension started to melt away from his shoulders; the familiarity of these processes was relaxing - however irrational his anxieties were. He knew that he couldn’t explain away what had happened the previous evening: it had been undeniably weird. The more he thought about it the weirder it became - each event twisting and tangling itself up in another question. Where had Virgil come from? What was he doing by the ocean so late? Why did he stay with Logan? Why did Logan stay with him? And then there was the man with mis-matched eyes, what was his deal? It didn’t matter he waved these thoughts away, replacing them with the numbers lighting up his screen. Maths was comforting, maths was safe, maths wouldn’t talk to him softly, lowering the walls he’d so painstakingly constructed and run its hands through his hair while listening to him ramble about space and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was not thinking about maths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan just about pushed through to his lunch break, his work was not up to quite his usual standard (as preoccupied as he was) but it was good enough. He dragged himself through to the little kitchen in the office and was slapped in the face by the realisation that of course he hadn't bought lunch today. With a roll of his eyes he turned right back around, the corner shop down the road did a decent pasta pot and he could walk there and back with enough time to eat; a stroll might do him some good to clear his head anyway. He strode briskly out of the office, offering a quick nod to Helen as he passed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trailing the back of his hand softly across the low garden walls of the houses he passed, Logan hummed under his breath. The smell of salt lingered softly in the air but that might have just been the remnants of the ocean still clinging to his hair. He had been right, the fresh air did feel very refreshing, and it helped bring the day into focus a little bit better. The wind was biting, the winter’s day brusque like a displeased parent, or maybe Logan was just bitter because he didn’t have his coat. Logan pushed the door to the local corner shop open and made a beeline straight for the fridge full of overpriced lunch food. They knew that they could hike the price of cheap sandwiches and nasty energy drinks right up because the surrounding workplaces all had people who were too lazy make their own and had the spare income to splurge on some low-quality food. Logan must not have been looking where he was going because someone shouldered past him with an armful of some frankly disgusting looking food and glared,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, I didn’t see you,” Logan said, gingerly stepping around the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a pasta pot and fumbled in his pocket for some change, heading to the counter and getting the interaction over and done with as quickly as possible. Logan started back towards work, concocting a story to tell Roman when he got back - nothing fictional just picking what to include so he didn’t freak out. He flinched, feeling a very unwelcome hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haven't you heard? Cliff hangers are all the rage. (the next chapter is already written don't worry I promise I'll be back) As always let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somewhere in that talk is all the answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan gets a talking to from an unexpected stranger</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Usually I wait until the next chapter is finished before posting what I've got but for international fanworks day I thought I'd put this one out early!<br/>Warnings - uhh threats, pretty heated arguing, seemingly unsymp sides (but pretty quickly is shown otherwise)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan snapped his head around, the fleeting look of a mouse caught in a trap in his eyes. He found himself face to face with a smiling stranger. They were very put together, sharp, with the kind of grin that had you second guessing whether they were about to put a blade to your throat or praise your work ethic. If this was a robbery they seemed a little overdressed: Logan wasn’t a sprinter by any means but those shoes were certainly not geared up for a chase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Logan said, shaking the hand from his shoulder,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, excuse my manners” he said, withdrawing a gloved hand, “I don’t believe we have been acquainted, lovely to meet you Logan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Sorry who are you?” Logan said, anxiety nipping at the edge of his tone, thoughts racing to try and place the unfamiliar face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right, I’m Janus, do you have a few minutes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really quite busy, I don’t know who you are so if you’ll excuse me-” Logan stepped back and the stranger put his hand back on his shoulder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there seems to be a miscommunication, that wasn’t a request, come on,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- No? I have to get back to work-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have half an hour free, besides does this look like a very good place to stage a kidnapping? I’m better than that,” he gestured around him to the various people strolling towards the beach and the shopkeeper staring intently through the window at the two of them, “However I may not be if you choose not to come quietly, your decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan made eye contact with the stranger, one eye a striking green and the other a mellow hazel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to murder Helen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Logan found himself walking stiffly down the road, with a complete stranger, who had the name of the god with two faces. He knew he’d only had one conversation with the man but it already had him pondering the truths of nominative determinism. The local park was relatively empty, the odd dog walker and parent but Logan liked to take his lunch break late for exactly this reason. Janus once again donned that infuriating impenetrable smile, almost as if he’d placed a new mask on his face that wasn’t the same person as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Logan, I believe you have taken something belonging to a friend of mine and would very much like it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Taken something? I don’t know what-” Logan frowned, racking his brains for what it could be,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me.” Janus dropped the placating smile, “You know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- What?” Logan’s eyes flitted around, anywhere but Janus’ glare, “What I’m doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The coat. Give it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The coat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vee’s coat, you dimwitted little-” Janus looked and sounded close to strangling him and Logan did not want to push him over the edge,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, I have no idea what you mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HIS COAT.” Janus raised his voice to a desperate shout, then remembering he was in public cleared his throat and faced Logan, “You can’t keep him here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep who? What? A coat?” Logan was fumbling for some sense of what was happening,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you take him. I won’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Logan said incredulously, “Can I help you in some-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give the damn coat back.” Janus hissed, “I’m not letting you keep him here, do you have no heart? At all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical human.” he spat, venom lacing his voice. He turned his back then swung back, his fist clenched in a manner that told Logan he had no idea how to throw a punch but was about to anyways,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know what you mean Jan.” Someone said from behind,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he knows what I fucking mean Remus.” Janus stopped, fist in the air, “People don’t accidentally steal a </span>
  <em>
    <span>selkie coat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he doesn't. Look at him,” the man who must be ‘Remus’ gestured at him, “As much as I’d love to see you knock a tooth or two of his out, there are enough people here that we might end up with another trip to the police, plus your fist is all wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’ll break it like that and Vee would laugh at you which now I think about it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on what’s happening?” Logan butted in, “Not to intrude but what? Selkies? Coats? Can I leave now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah no, I know I said you didn’t have a single thought in that pretty little head of yours but you’re staying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have the coat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me what is going on?” Logan begged,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus composed himself, “Blah blah blah, selkies are real, get over it I know, I still don’t think you’re ignorant in all this, you have my friends coat and I will be taking it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on how do you know I have this coat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You exchanged it for your own, left a work pass in there,” Janus sighed, as if he was explaining number-lines to a stubborn child, “The lady on reception was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever so helpful </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you say the right things of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes, “Besides, keep up, we’re selkies, we can smell it on you-” Remus snapped his head towards Janus, “-shit we can smell it on him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe a human would-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Vee is also-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the pod! I told him to be more careful-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course he’s never going to listen-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vee was always strong willed but I never thought-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a second,” Logan held his palms up, “Take a step back, I need the full explanation,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus went to speak when Remus slung himself over Janus’ shoulder, “Welp, we’ll be seeing you pretty soon I should think, when we next see you we’ll either pretend to like you or kill you! That’s for Vee to decide!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on-” he went to ask another question but Remus was already dragging Janus away flipping Logan off as he went and Logan was loath to be late to work for the second time that day or to follow two people who had threatened to kill him...more than once in the span of a twenty minute conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides what they were saying couldn’t possibly be true…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could it?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Miscommunication is such an awful plot device I-<br/>Well might wanna stop using that as a plot device mate<br/>Anyways thank you for reading and if you guessed what was happening I love you with all my heart :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Slithered Here From Eden, Just to Sit Outside Your Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan has had an exhausting day and frankly just wants to go home and take a nap, a real shame that the universe just seems to be out to get him today.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm early again?? I've written like 3 chapters this week, what a good use of my week off, bit of a long one today - I got carried away and wanted to end at an organic point.<br/>Pretty sure we're all good on the warnings front today, although it's a bit of a sad one (it gets better I promise)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After his absurdly eventful lunch break, Logan found it even more of a challenge to focus on his work. He pushed through until the end of his day but it was by no means easy and he was not looking forward to later in the week where he’d have to compensate for the lower quality of today’s work. On the way out Helen flashed him a grin and he did not bother plastering a smile onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d it go?” she said, lengthening each vowel in that insufferable way people do when talking to a small dog,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In future,” Logan said shortly, “Please refrain from handing out any of my personal details, including my current whereabouts without my express permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s no need to be so r-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A man you’d never met but stated that he knew me fluttered his eyelashes at you and you handed out not only that this my place of employment, but where I would be headed and when I would be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threatened to murder me Helen.” he deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how was I supposed to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Helen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Logan flattened himself to the door of his flat, pushing it closed behind him. What a day. He took the opportunity to close his eyes, inhale and just stay for a moment in that tiny bubble of tranquillity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOGAN YOU'RE BACK!" Which was subsequently broken in less than a second by Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am indeed back Roman," Logan huffed, wishing for just five quiet minutes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay so are we going to talk about this morning? Actually that's not a question </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Logan hauled himself into the living room and unceremoniously plonked himself on the sofa, feeling his weight sink into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened Logan?" Roman asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean you're going to have to be more specific, quite a lot has happened in the past day,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean this morning-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me for a second, can I just check something quickly?" Logan got up absentmindedly, barely registering Roman, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan you can't just avoid it again-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hummed in agreement with the words he absolutely had not heard, "Just a second," and he wandered to his room, "Just checking I didn't lose my-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stopped as he pulled the door to his room open. That was not his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he ever think that was his coat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His coat was nice sure, it went down to just below his knees with a lovely professional brown and grey checked pattern. The lining was comfortable but simple black and there were plenty of pockets. This was not his coat. This was a beautiful soft brown and grey mottled fur coat. He ran his hand over it and wove his fingers into the fur, it must have cost a fortune. It was just slightly too small for him and it seemed to hum with an animated manner that clothing just shouldn't have. He felt a pang of guilt. He'd just left Virgil alone on the beach and taken his coat with him. What if he thought he'd taken it on purpose? Then his brain started to catch up to him. The two strangers - selkie coats, "Vee", the accusations of theft. Could it be- No. He couldn't have. Selkies were just myths, folklore, besides taking his coat. Well, it would have meant Virgil, if he was putting together this weird day correctly, couldn't return to the sea. What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOGAN!" Roman yelled from the hall,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm busy!" He shouted back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan you have a visitor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That took Logan by surprise, he didn't get many visitors. He had a small tight knit circle of friends and very few of them would just drop in like this, completely unannounced. What if it was the two men from earlier that day? What if it they-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOGAN."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a second Roman!" He flung the door open, what was the worst that could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan found himself face to face with a soft gaze he recognised. Virgil was stood, bedraggled outside his door, his black hoodie dried out like cardboard and his clothes still salt encrusted. His dark hair was still damp and hanging awkwardly and he smelt of the sea. The good bits anyway - the gentle ocean breeze and the sea salt that hung gently in the air, the sea-spray that hits your face when you get close to the surf and the tenuous peace of the jaded waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank god this is the right flat I've knocked on four doors and they all thought I was a maniac." Virgil sighed, stepping in and shutting the door behind him, he jabbed his finger in Logan's direction, "You are not easy to find."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Virgil! Come in, come in, sorry about that," he laughed lightly, "Glad you found me anyway, would you like to sit down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." He shrugged, his tone short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gestured to the living room, "Tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Virgil nodded, his shoulders tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Roman, would you mind grabbing Virgil a cup of tea? I'm just gonna grab something quickly,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! But don't think I've forgotten, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk later," Roman turned and started gabbling to Virgil, "Hi there! We never get visitors, Logan doesn't invite his friends back here, no idea why! What kind of tea do you like? We have a bunch of…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan headed back to his room, scooping Virgil's coat up in his arms. He was glad Virgil was here because he could fix it now. He could return the coat and maybe even ask about the crazy people who pulled him aside at lunchtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned Roman and Virgil were talking, Roman wildly gesturing and laughing but when Virgil saw Logan he stiffened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afternoon," he nodded, and held out the coat, "I think this is yours? Very sorry, I just grabbed it in the morning, I was tired and I thought it was mine,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil blinked, his face softening, "You'll just- you're giving it back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course?" Logan tilted his head quizzically, "It was an honest mistake, I'm truly sorry,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grasped his coat, pulling it close to him, wrapping his arms around it, "Thank you," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really no problem," Logan said, taking a seat in the armchair, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at Logan with a sad smile, "You wore it though… didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean yes, I wore it on the way back from the beach, like I said I mistook it for my own," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed dejectedly, tracing shapes in the fur of his coat, "You didn't know. I think that makes it worse somehow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan furrowed his brow, "Didn't know what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what doesn't Glasses over here know," Roman said with the enthusiasm of a child who was finally allowed to sit in on the adult table's conversation - that is to say Logan had forgotten he was there and did not like the sound of how invested he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil donned a strained smile, "How much do you know about selkies Logan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little here and there, I've read a few stories," Logan said softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman however, did not match the other two's tones, "Wait SELKIES? Like the SEALS? LIKE OCEAN PEOPLE-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil ignored this outburst, looking straight at Logan, "So, you know what our coats mean right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's how you get to the ocean, they're like parts of you," Logan nodded, Roman sputtering about the words 'our' and 'selkies' in the background,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To an extent? It's hard to explain, but they're important, really important, a selkie can't live without a coat. Well, we can but it's not much of a life," he stared wistfully at the window, "Our first home is the ocean, it's our everything, but our coats are more than that." Logan hummed gently to affirm he was listening and Virgil continued, "Our coats are part of us, they're not just coats, so when someone else wears it?" He looked to Logan, "That means more than you might think,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear you can take it back and just- just forget I did anything I didn't mean to do anything to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the thing." Virgil said, "You can't just take it back, even if you want to,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault really, I should have kept a better eye on it." Virgil gripped the coat, "You see selkies have a heightened sense of smell, it helps us distinguish each other and to hunt, but we can pick up another's scent on our coats, and on each other’s."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why does that matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because…" Virgil trailed off into a mumble,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's sort of like a proposal-" He said hurriedly, "You just gotta rip it off-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on hold on, like marriage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman started howling with laughter, "Only you. Only you, Logan, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidently </span>
  </em>
  <span>get married."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Roman," Logan rolled his eyes, turning back to Virgil, "Surely if it's a proposal you could just reject it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head, "Sorry, I'm explaining this badly, it's a kind of old tradition? There's some pods that consider it out of date but it's pretty widely followed and if I went back now…" he pulled his arms even tighter around his coat, "You know how if a cat finds a different scent on her kitten that she doesn’t recognise she'll toss it out, she'll reject it because its no longer her own, it’s kind of like that that, not exactly the same, but I'd either have to 'marry you' in human terms, make you a part of the pod, or leave the pod forever,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know it's hard for you, and there’s a lot and you probably don’t want to but I can't go solo, I wouldn't last a minute and I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait Virgil," Logan lent forward, resting his elbows on his knees "I think I you may have misconstrued me, I am not objecting on my behalf, if this keeps you safe I'll do what I can, this simply doesn't seem fair to you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait you would?" Roman tilted his head, "Logan, you won't buy a book until you have read at least 20 unbiased reviews of varying opinions and you'll just marry this guy on the spot? Because he said so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged, "I mean yeah, that's what I said isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me you see how insane this is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean is it? It seems perfectly logical to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>in any way </span>
  </em>
  <span>logical?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well assuming that selkie marriage is similar to human marriage I lose very little from agreeing to this and Virgil will lose a great deal if I decline, so I'll do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but forget him, do you not feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this? In any way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, no, why would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil spoke up, “Um, as glad as I am you’ll agree to this he makes a good point, you’re being awfully calm about this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well from the encounter I had earlier I had been expecting much worse so in comparison marriage is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, what encounter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends I assume? You didn’t send them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Send </span>
  <em>
    <span>who? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear to all things good if J-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus and Remus I believe?” Logan said, "They uh, approached me in my lunch break,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil put his head in his hands, "I'm sure approached is a kind word"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on what-” Roman was looking to Logan and Virgil for some kind of clarification that he was not getting from either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be fair I can now see where they were coming from and it seems like a perfectly valid cause for concern."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but they just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Virgil it is no bother to me, they were simply concerned for your well being, and considering my irresponsible actions they were right in their response," Logan lowered his gaze to his hands, "They were right to be on guard, I could have literally controlled you if-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God why are you being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> about all of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- Sorry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I came here expecting to be angry, expecting you to refuse to let me go home and </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> my coat and for this to be it. To be some stupid human’s selkie </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But you-" Virgil gestured haplessly, "You're just genuinely nice, you have no idea what’s happening, just give me my coat like it's nothing, you offer me tea and have no expectations of me. You’ve literally already had death threats but you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>excusing </span>
  </em>
  <span>their behaviour because of what? Concern for someone you’ve had one conversation with? Then I drop this huge bombshell on you and you're just ready to? I don't know, marry me just like that? Don’t get me wrong it's better than the alternative I just..." Virgil drew in a shaky breath, “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no reason for me to be unnecessarily cruel to you, in fact quite the opposite, you have shown me nothing but kindness and I have put you in a very difficult situation and for that I am truly sorry,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Logan,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life, I suppose I’ll do what I can to return the favour,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on he </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Logan what happened? </span>
  <em>
    <span>When?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman was flabbergasted at the insanity occurring in his little out of the way coastal flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that was what I was going to tell you before Virgil knocked Roman,” Logan offered a tight-lipped smile, “Uh, last night I sort of almost drowned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan one day. You will be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned to Virgil, dropping the theatrical glare aimed at Logan and laughing lightly, “Good luck putting up with Nerdy Wolverine over here, anyway, you staying for tea? Its Friday, we’re gonna go grab fish and chips,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’d be uh,” Virgil stammered and rubbed the back of his neck, “That’d be...nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's cool - Logan’s paying!” Roman jumped up, “Onwards with our humble quest to retrieve our treasure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The treasure being cheap battered fish and over-salted chips from Bob’s place on the corner?” Logan raised an eyebrow, reclining in his chair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Come on Lo-bot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shifted in his seat, he looked like it was taking all his energy just to push himself up on his elbows, “Uh, I only have a bit of human money right now but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will not be necessary Virgil,” Logan said softly, “You look exhausted, I would be too, take it easy, we’ll only be ten minutes, besides those clothes cannot be comfortable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh, thanks, um I guess not?” Virgil said, fidgeting with the sleeves of his salt encrusted hoodie, “I don’t usually swim with my human clothes on but I didn’t want to reveal myself to some random human and I’m sorry I haven’t been able to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Logan moved to sit beside him, holding his hand above his shoulder, “Do you mind?” when Virgil nodded he placed his hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, I’m not your enemy here, I just want to help, we can put them in the wash, for now would you like to borrow some of my clothes? Until yours are clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t want to intrude-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly fine, Virgil, come on, let's go grab something you’ll be comfortable in,” Logan said, “Roman can wait five minutes for his chips,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAA THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS YOU'VE BEEN LEAVING! I love seeing you guys picking up any plot hints I drop and guess at what's happening next. This is my favourite fic I've written thus far and I'm glad at least a few of y'all are enjoying it :))) The next couple chapters are pretty fluffy to make up for the sadder bits today (or maybe I'm just emotional who knows), hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised Logan lends Virgil a clean set of clothes and comes to the frustrating conclusion that feelings are complicated</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warnings! They deserve some time to be soft and my god I will use any excuse to give it to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan led Virgil to his room, leaving the door open and gesturing for him to sit, opening the wardrobe, “So I’ve not really got anything similar to what you’re wearing, d’you have any preferences?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil perched on the edge of the bed, still clutching his coat to his chest, “Uh, no it's okay, I’ll take whatever you’re willing to lend me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Logan pulled out a dark blue checked shirt, “How’s this? It’s pretty comfortable, although it might be a bit big on you,” he frowned holding it up, “Oh and these!” he grabbed a pair of black jeans, “I shrunk them in the wash so they’ll probably fit you fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah thanks again,” Virgil murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, it's really no bother. It's a bit chilly, do you want a jumper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fine, don’t worry about it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked to Virgil and back to the wardrobe decidedly, “I’m gonna give you a jumper, here, this one’s good,” he hooked a big dark blue knitted jumper over his arm, “You don’t have to wear it but take it in case you get cold,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its really-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil just take the clothes,” Logan said, “It’s no bother to me and besides its my fault the clothes you’re wearing are ruined,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean unless you almost drowned to trick me into marrying you I would say it was my own choice,” Virgil said dryly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, I would never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joking!” he put his hands in the air placatingly, “I thought it was funny-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well in that case I suppose that my nefarious plan has been exposed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, the guys with the unicorn onesies always are the ones you should watch out for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> evil.” Virgil nodded sagely, fighting to keep a smile off his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hastily shut the door to the wardrobe where the incriminating unicorn onesie was stashed, “Virgil you can’t tell anyone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, “Everything is clear now,” a gleeful grin appeared on his face, “Wait does Roman-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil continued to laugh, “Oh my gosh I can’t believe this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a gift from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, just a gift, I’m sure you never wear it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil shut-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just because of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating </span>
  </em>
  <span>stories I’m sure, a purely </span>
  <em>
    <span>scientific reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Virgil said, a mocking lilt to his voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan cleared his throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me show you to the bathroom where you can change,” he handed Virgil the clothes and pointed him to the door, “Just give me your salt-encrusted clothes when you’re done and I’ll lob them in the washing machine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve changed my mind, all of a sudden I have a clothing preference-” Virgil laughed, hand on the bathroom’s door frame </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan lowered his voice to practically a whisper, “Virgil, I will literally buy you your own unicorn onesie if you keep your mouth shut I am begging you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what that sounds like a deal.” Virgil clicked the bathroom door shut,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the living room when you’re done,” Logan shouted through the door,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan dutifully trudged back to the living room, spinning slightly on the balls of his feet. A lot had happened that day and there was so much to consider. He knew that his whole world had just been turned upside down and would never be the same again. Somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He knew that was stupid. It was the antithesis of who he was; Logan was logical, he was down to earth, methodical and cautious. This whole situation should be sending him into a spiralling panic. He had just learnt an absolutely earth-shattering fact (that he’d believed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>evidence other than the word of a pretty stranger) and agreed to who-knows-what. But after hearing Virgil laugh like that? There was something about it that made him feel like that kid who had just unwrapped his first ever pocket telescope. He’d never been the romantic type - he was used to sitting and scrolling through the instagrams of whatever boy had caught Roman’s fancy that week with said roommate and laughing at how quickly Roman fell for people. He wasn’t the ‘flowery, butterflies in your stomach and hearts in the margin’ guy, he had definitely liked people in the past and had dated before but they were usually friends or at least someone he knew and when he had crushes (“what an infantile term” he thought), they were usually fleeting. Logan didn’t fall for strangers. His affection was a thing to be earnt, not doled out like cheap Halloween sweets. He laughed to himself, what a weird way to think of himself. Maybe he needn’t be so harsh - after all was it such a bad thing to like the person he was going to ‘marry’? Still, it didn’t feel fair to Virgil. What if he thought he was taking advantage of the situation? Was he overthinking this? Logan sighed, he wasn’t good at feelings. All of these emotions in his chest were undecipherable and yet they threatened to spill out of him. He waved the thoughts aside, sinking into his armchair. He was going to right what he’d done wrong with Virgil, that was all. He could talk to him at a later date if this silly crush persisted, they’d have to have some pretty lengthy discussions soon whatever his feelings were. What did a selkie ‘marriage’ actually mean? What would it entail? How soon would it have to happen? And he just wanted to know more, what kind of cultural traditions did they have? How did language work when they had two completely different forms? And more about Virgil, though that was more of a self-motivated want. He wanted to know how he’d grown up, what motivated him, where he’d go if he only had one day left to do anything he wanted, what was a food he would never eat for no explainable reason, what was his favourite hobby that he’d never usually share, what he liked to do on quiet evenings-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was categorically </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hopeless romantic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thinking was interrupted by Virgil gingerly stepping through into the living room, clutching his clothes and Logan was finding it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>difficult to stand by the claim that he was in fact not a hopeless romantic. Virgil was stood in the doorway awkwardly, his clothes under one arm and his coat hooked over his shoulder. The shirt that hung a little loose on Logan seemed to drown Virgil, he’d tried to push the sleeves up but they still hung over his hands. It was an adorable look on him- Logan tried to push the thoughts away, he was helping him out, he was not about to go and make it weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks, it's way more comfortable,” Virgil said, “Uh where should I put these…?” Virgil held up his clothes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Logan jumped up to take them from him, “Here, I’ll wash them now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil passed the clothes over and Logan hurried over to put them in the washing machine,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Roman?” he called down the hall,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you move the detergent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's in the same place it always is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cereal cupboard, duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, flinging open the cereal cupboard where the detergent was in fact staring back at him, “And why, pray tell, is the detergent in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cereal cupboard</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where else is it supposed to live,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe with the rest of the utilities and cleaning supplies,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Logan yelled back, shaking his head, and pouring the detergent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The washing machine began to whir and Logan stepped back into the living room where Virgil was still stood shifting uneasily in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down! Please,” Logan said, “You’re a welcome guest here, treat the place however you wish,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I guess uh,” Virgil sat down slowly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Virgil,” Logan threw himself onto the chair, “Roman will take about a decade before we can leave, there’s a cute boy who works in the chip shop so he’s got to fix his hair for the fiftieth time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not-” Roman yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing now Roman?” Logan shouted back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled at the angry mumble of “I’m allowed to fix my hair if I want to” that they heard from the other room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! I hope you're enjoying the story!!<br/>A little forewarning that I'm working on a one-shot fic right now so the next chapter might not be up as quickly as usual :)<br/>Chapter title from Like Real People Do (look at me remembering to write where its from)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Across the city there's a golden chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Logan take a stroll to buy that evenings dinner and talk about a whole lot of nothing but a whole lot of everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... Its been what two, three months, hi I'm back! Uh I was supposed to dissappear for a week but then ~mental health issues~ etc etc etc. Unimportant but I'm back somewhat inconsistently with a transitional chapter because writing cute fanfic is a good coping mechanism :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Roman had finally finished analysing his own reflection in the mirror, he and Logan headed out, chucking on their coats (the right ones this time) to ward off the chill. Somehow the early evening made the city hum with a life that was incomparable to any other time of day. Not the bustle of hurrying people rushing past with a disregard for anything other than the four extra seconds that the road works would cost them, but the quiet presence of the setting sun leaping from window to curb in gentle reassurance. Logan and Roman walked side by side in comfortable silence, though Logan wondered if there was really a difference between comfortable and awkward silence - after all they’re both just silence right? The space between comfortable and awkward is just what was going unsaid and there was an awful lot hanging in the air between them. Maybe Logan was just enjoying the short respite from all of the chaos that he hadn’t gotten all day. His mind was racing, finally catching up with the time. What had </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Keeping track of everything was starting to become a headache and if everything Virgil had said was true it was about to get a whole lot more complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” Roman asked, pulling Logan from his spiraling brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem pretty engrossed in your own mind over there,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Using lots of big words today Princey," Logan said absentmindedly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I-" Roman took a dramatic deep breath, "You are avoiding it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avoiding what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is exactly what I mean!" Roman groaned, "What on earth happened earlier? And why are you so calm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan pondered for a moment, "I suppose I'm not really, it's a lot to take on board."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I thought you were going insane! You agreed to marry some guy I've never even met!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh that. I mean, sure I guess," Logan shrugged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan I thought you said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you think I'm stressed about getting 'married'!" Logan laughed, putting visible air quotes around the word,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked around as if trying to find the little cameras filming the prank, "...yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman, selkies and God knows what other mythical creatures </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you're getting hung up on one little contract? Think about the bigger picture!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in a wide arc, "Our whole world is going to change Roman! And we </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>to learn about it! There's so much to consider - interspecies dynamics, culture, the mechanics of pelts and travel and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan there is currently a strange man who smells like seaweed sitting on my very stylish sofa without me there to check he isn't getting crumbs on it and you're thinking about interspecies dynamics?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did choose to leave with me, you could've stayed,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the point! Besides, I would have had to make small talk!" Roman babbled, "You're seriously unbothered huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I guess? It seems like the smallest part of my day honestly,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I get it," Roman nodded, "You've been dating but didn't introduce me and didn't want to tell me you'd been hiding it, of course, who else would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>lend your clothes to. I'm a bit offended that you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? No, I met him yesterday, what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yesterday?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, my friend are an enigma," Roman patted his shoulder as they swung the door of the small fish and chip shop, "However an enigma who pays for my dinner so who am I to complain,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in and out pretty quickly, it was still early evening so the place wasn't too busy yet and it was a bit on the chilly side to be walking out for a battered fish and over-salted chips. Nonetheless it was their Friday tradition and the staff were nice and even had they're order waiting for them every week (it wasn't a challenge it hadn't changed in the year they'd been ordering it). However adding another battered fish to the order seemed to have made them the gossip of the night. What company did they have? Had something happened? Logan even could have sworn he'd seen the two working that shift begrudgingly pass a handful of coins between them? It didn't matter, they started walking, Roman clutching the brown paper bag to his chest to glean some warmth in the cold winter air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking for a couple minutes Roman turned his head and said in a soft tone, "Hey Logan?" He paused, "Don't get hurt, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughed, "Get hurt? What are you on about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just… you're usually the thoughtful one and this whole thing just feels weird,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't trust Virgil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I don't. And I don't understand why you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple seconds of quiet walking Logan said, "I don't either,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understand, I just do. It's hard to explain, it just feels like I should?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hit your head?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, maybe, don't think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we need to take you to the hospital?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine Roman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The motley pair pushed the door to their flat open and stepped through in what Logan had designated awkward silence; the heavy hanging silence and gentle comforting silence might be indistinguishable at times but right now he was pretty certain. It wasn't awkward in a manner that felt suffocating but awkward in the way that every creak reminds you of the things that the other might be thinking. He decided silence was a little like a weighted blanket: sometimes it provided warmth and presence, other times it was crushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Roman broke the spell of silence that Logan may have overthought by singing out, "Hello! Edgy stranger! We have overvinegred chips and fantastic conversation!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled lightly, waiting for a response…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumbleweeds were apparently not just a sound effect for old westerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes darted to Logan's, "He wouldn't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed into the living room, feet clashing against the ground in a scramble of not quite fear and not quite running but born of a tension that had been given a few minutes too long to fester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan pulled himself around the door frame with Roman close behind him and stopped abruptly, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, his gaze soft. Roman started howling with laughter and Logan jabbed his elbow into his torso,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Princey,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was gasping for breath between laughter, "But- I- We were- And then I- And now you-" He gestured emphatically at Logan,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on now I what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're blushing," he mocked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go and put all this out on the breakfast bar, you can invite Virgil to join us, why don't you?" Roman snickered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We already did why would- Oh I'm there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman spun away, a sudden change in his demeanour, giggling at Logan. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Roman had some weird misconstrued idea of whatever he was thinking. His gentle smile was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Virgil was clutching his coat to his chest with Logan's dark blue jumper lain haphazardly over himself. Although it really wasn't that shocking that Virgil wasn't human, because there was no way any human could look that ethereally tranquil sleeping on a strangers sofa… and where had that come from? Logan inhaled. He was not some twelve year old fawning over a classmate, this was ridiculous. He was painfully aware of the softening of the corners of his mouth and crinkling of the edges of his eyes. Just get it over with even if the echo of domesticity felt jarring at best </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>at worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Virgil," he tried but he just snored lightly through it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Hey Virgil-" He said a little louder, when that didn't work perched on the edge of the sofa and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Virgil,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Five more…" he murmured blearily, then snapped his eyes open, "Oh. Hello. I did not fall asleep." He said a little more clearly his nose dusted with pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh, of course not,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, been awake this uh-" He wedged himself up on his arms next to Logan, "This whole time,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, what on earth did you do in that time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a very good question." Virgil nodded, "One I choose not to answer,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, shocker," Logan smiled, "Food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked down at his rumbling stomach then back up at Logan, "Please."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, the response to this fic has been wonderful and I adore reading your comments, they're the reason I'm back here with an update and keep me going :) I'm so glad you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. (Chapter title from Head for Supplies by Elbow)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always I love and appreciate anyone who got this far and cling to comments like a drowning man clings to a life ring :)<br/>Expect updates soon - I won't leave you hanging too long and I'll update the tags as I go! :)<br/>Edit: I FORGOT TO SAY ALL CHAPTER TITLES ARE SONG LYRICS SO HERE'S THE SONGS EACH ONE IS FROM SO FAR: 1) It's just the night by I am Kloot, 2) I should live in salt by The National, 3) Graceless by The National, 4)New York Morning by Elbow aaaaand 5) From Eden by Hozier</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>